infinitum_battle_for_europefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance
The alliance is a gaming mechanics that can be found in many other multi-player games. It serves a purpose of adding PvP (i.e., Player-versus-Player) elements into the game. Alliance Menu The various alliance information can be found through Alliance Menu at the top of the screen. More detailes can be found there. Basic Information of Alliance An alliance must: # Have at least 1 player. # Have at least 1 Admin. NOTE: You CANNOT leave an alliance with Admin status on. # Have a name # Have a tag (referenced as "shortcuts" in the game) # Have no more than 30 members. # Have no more than 3 allies. (Explained below) Founding an Alliance There are several methods to start an alliance: Method 1: # Go to My Profile located at the top felt hand corner of the screen. # At the top left hand corner of the My Profile screen, hit "Create Alliance". # Enter the required information, and off you go! Method 2: # Go to any sub-tabs under Alliance Menu EXCEPT My Farms: ## My Alliance ## Alliance Administration ## Diplomacy # You should be notified that you are not in any alliance. Click "Create New" # Enter the required information, and off you go! Joining an Alliance It is worth noting that you may now request to join into any alliance (as of Version 1.1.55). It is said to make joining alliances easier. # Go to Game Charts and Other Items # Go to Alliances # Find the alliance you want to join. # Some alliances have the button "Request Membership" while some don't. Those without buttons are either they are full (30-member limit), or they are not looking for new members at the moment. # Find your alliance and hit "Request Membership". # Wait till the Admins think about it... Note that when you are in an alliance, and requests membership of other alliance, and when you are accepted, you will automatically be a member of the other alliance. In Version 1.0.59, you do not have the option to actively request membership. You can always go to My Profile and check if you have any invitations from any alliance in the Alliance Invitation Section. Alliance Membership As of Version 1.0.59, there are a total of 3 special membership types. The Admin The Admin is basically the owner of the alliance. He can kick people out of the alliance while sending invitations to potential members. He can also manage memberships of the alliance, so make sure you are giving the right person this privilege. It is not recommended that the alliance have so many Admins. The Diplomat The Diplomat is responsible to handle foreign affairs as they can give out / accept diplomatic relationships with other alliances! (Explained below) The General NOTE: This membership requires General Adviser Bonus to be active to really do its duty! The General can have control over units that is shared. The Owner The owner of the alliance automatically gets the Admin status and it cannot be discarded. The Owner cannot leave the alliance before disbanding it. (Explained below) It is customary for the Owner to also be the Diplomat and the General of the alliance. Alliance Diplomacy Explained Alliance diplomacy is an important element in the Alliance that makes up the PvP part of the game. As of Version 1.0.59, there are 3 Diplomatic Relationships an Alliance can offer / accept / decline: # Allies # Peace (I.e., Non-Aggression Pacts) # War The alliance diplomacy can have different effects on the game: # The colors of icons in the Global Map # The behavior of military units Changing the Alliance's Status The Admin - Inviting Players The Admin can invite players into the alliance. There are different ways to invite a player into your alliance. # Locate the target player. This includes: ## Moving around on the Battle Map and open the target player's city to open their Profile. ## Going into the Players list under Game Charts and Other Items ## Going into the Fortress list under Game Charts and Other Items, and double click on the entry that has your target player. ## Any other method that can open a player's Profile # After that, click on "Invite to Alliance". It should be located next to "Message Owner". # The invitation has been sent. The Admin - Kicking Players The Admin can kick people out of the alliance. # Go to Alliance Menu -> Alliance Administration # In the Alliance Members Section, select the target player. # Click "Kick out of Alliance" # Target player has been kicked out of the alliance. The Diplomat - Managing Relationships The Diplomat can manage alliance diplomatic relationship in Alliance Menu -> Diplomacy To offer relationships: # Go to Game Charts and Other Items -> Alliances # Double-click on the target alliance. # In the screen that appears, click "Offer Relationship" located at the lower right hand corner of the screen. # Enter your information, and click "Send" To manage offered relationships: # In Alliance Menu -> Diplomacy, click on the entry in the left area "Relations Offered to Us" # In the dialog box, decide if you want to accept / decline. To terminate relationships: # In Alliance Menu -> Diplomacy, click on the entry in the bottom area "Actual Relationships" The General - Commanding Shared Units Command them as if you are commanding your armies! Termination of Ownership If the owner decides to leave the alliance, he can only choose to disband the alliance or pass leadership. It is NOT possible to force the owner out of the alliance. The Owner - Passing on the Leadership This option allows fellow members to catch up with what is left and continue to run the alliance. # Go to Alliance Menu -> Alliance Administration # Select your candidate in the Alliance Members section # Click "Pass On Leadership" # Target player becomes the Owner of the alliance, you become a normal member of the alliance. The Owner - Disbanding the Alliance This is the last resort of any alliance, because it can easily cause confusion and misunderstandings. # Go to Alliance Menu -> Alliance Administration # Directly click on "Disband Alliance" in the lower right hand corner of the screen # All members lose their membership and is kicked immediately. The alliance no longer exists.